


Eskimo Kiss

by steammmpunk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fanart, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Wolf!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/pseuds/steammmpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because nose rubbing is the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eskimo Kiss

  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://steammmpunk.tumblr.com/post/32078954500/eskimo-kiss).


End file.
